


le harem de mon roi (the harem of my king)

by mexprimer (mon_inspiration)



Series: livres uniques (libros únicos) [16]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Harry Styles - Freeform, Louis Bottom, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Styles - Freeform, Top Harry, harry - Freeform, harry top, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, louis - Freeform, stylinson, tomlinson - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 15:51:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20726786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mon_inspiration/pseuds/mexprimer
Summary: Louis Tomlinson soñaba con muchas cosas, ninguna de ellas incluía ser parte del Harén de un hombre. Esta elección le fue quitada cuando el Rey Supremo de Naveyra, Harry Styles lo conoció y deseó para sí mismo.En contra de su voluntad, su cuerpo y también su corazón, sucumbieron por el hombre que todos llamaban Rey Supremo, el mismo hombre que él simplemente llamaba Harry. Mientras se transformaba en el concubino favorito de Harry, rivales celosos amenazaban desgarrar el amor que habían creado juntos.





	le harem de mon roi (the harem of my king)

**Author's Note:**

> Libro único escrito por Ann T. Ryan Park.  
Adaptación a Larry Stylinson sin fines de lucro.  
Todos los derechos reservados a su autor y sus respectivos traductores.

**EL HARÉN DE MI REY.  
ANN T. RYAN PARK.**

**L**ouis observó la multitud con desdén y se preguntó nuevamente por qué había aceptado venir a la celebración del nuevo Rey Supremo. Era otro de los intentos de su padre para casarlo con alguien influyente, para que de esa manera, su familia pudiera ascender en la escala social. Así era la política en Naverya. Las cosas que algunas personas estaban dispuestas a hacer para obtener poder, incluso comprometiendo sus propios principios, le ponían la piel de gallina.

Se ubicó en el fondo del salón mientras otros intentaban acercarse lo más posible a las familias reales. Eran cinco familias en Naverya: Styles, Rowan, Dillon, Kelleigh y Tanner. Los cinco reyes gobernaban sus propios reinos. Pero los Styles concentraban la mayoría del poder, el primogénito de cada generación ocupaba el cargo de Rey Supremo, volviendo a su familia objeto de adulación. Los labios de Louis se curvaron con desprecio.

—¡Louis! ¡Louis! —su padre lo llamó intentando llevarlo hasta donde las familias reinantes se encontraban reunidas. Como de costumbre, él estaba al lado del Rey Rowan, por ser el _Chambelán Real*_ de la Familia Rowan.

_(*. Un _ _ **chambelán** _ _ es un funcionario a cargo de un hogar. En muchos países este cargo está asociado a la residencia de los soberanos y es de carácter honorífico. Etimológicamente, al igual que su sinónimo 1 camarlengo proviene del 1 francés _ _chambellan_ _, y éste del franco _ _kamarling_ _. Chambelán también quiere decir, según el diccionario M. _ _Moliner_ _, "persona noble que acompaña al rey". Históricamente, monasterios, catedrales y ciudades medievales disponían del cargo de chambelán. Así pues, el Director financiero de la Ciudad de Londres es todavía conocido como chambelán (_ _Chamberlain_ _ en inglés))_

Louis negó con la cabeza ligeramente y notó con placer que su padre le frunció el ceño. Una pequeña parte de él amaba rebelarse. Tendría que hacer algo lo suficientemente bueno como para que él se acercara.

Un poco después una conversación cercana llamó su errante atención.

—Los rumores son que el Rey Styles tiene un Harén de solo hombres.

—¿Estás hablando en serio?

—Sí, aparentemente tiene preferencia por ese género en particular.

—Entonces, ¿no habrá heredero?

—Bueno, todavía tiene una oportunidad de tener un heredero.

—Sólo una pequeña.

—Y aun así... para llevar una criatura a término... bueno...

Louis escuchó el diálogo entre los cortesanos mientras todavía estaban cerca, antes de alejarse. Entonces, el actual Rey Supremo prefería a los hombres. Se preguntó si recaería la responsabilidad en otro miembro de la familia traer al mundo a un heredero. Aunque fuera posible para los hombres de Naverya embarazarse, la posibilidad de que eso pasara era mínima. La consumación entre dos hombres raramente producía descendientes y el acto de dar a luz normalmente ponía en peligro al hombre que cargaba al niño.

La mayoría de las veces la biología de un hombre de Naverya era tal que durante el trabajo de parto podría sufrir complicaciones severas a consecuencia de la pérdida de sangre. Esa era la razón por lo que muchas parejas masculinas preferían adoptar.

Sin embargo, para heredar el reino, se debe tener sangre real y Louis pensaba que adoptar no era una opción para Su Majestad Real.

La velada parecía estar terminando y dio un suspiro de alivio. Con la familia Styles retirándose, todos los demás se dispersarían y su padre no podría presentarlo a alguna potencial pareja, se sentía agradecido por ello. Todavía tenía su libertad.

Louis caminó hacia su padre mientras sonreía para sí mismo.

👑

Una celebración realizada en su honor y con su concubino favorito a su lado; Harry se consideraba un hombre con suerte. Afortunado por nacer en el seno de la familia Styles, el poder siempre había estado en sus manos.

Pero su hermano William tuvo aún más suerte, no importaba lo que los demás pudieran pensar. Will siendo el segundo hijo, tenía la libertad de elegir. Considerando que, como primogénito, Harry tenía que ocupar la posición de Rey Supremo de Naverya.

—¿Hay alguien que le interese, Su Majestad? —preguntó su concubino Zachary.

—¿Cómo podrían si te tengo a mi lado? —Harry le guiñó un ojo.

Zachary rió —Ah, pero Su Majestad, es necesario añadir más, incluso si no está interesado, ¿tal vez para obtener provecho político?

—Sí, lo sé —dijo simplemente Harry—. El Harén por el contrario no estará feliz.

—El Harén nunca estará contento, Su Majestad, a menos que los favorezca.

—Pero ellos no pueden ser una joya como tú, mi hermoso Zachary —Harry sonrió.

—No, no pueden —Zachary concordó provocadoramente mientras otro noble se acercaba con su hijo a cuestas.

—Su Majestad.

—Lord Irwin.

—Este es mi hijo, Joshua.

—Buen día, Su Majestad.

—Buen día, Joshua —respondió Harry mientras admiraba el cabello rubio y brillante de Joshua y sus ojos de un profundo azul. A su lado, Zachary tosió y Harry asintió ligeramente mientras Zachary agregaba el nombre de Joshua a la lista de potenciales hombres para ser sumados al Harén.

Miró a la sala en general y observó a muchos cortesanos vestidos con esmero, especialmente los hombres. Era divertido pensar que, aparentemente, todos ellos conocían su preferencia sexual y se vistieron en consecuencia.

—Todos ellos están aquí para impresionarlo, Su Majestad ―dijo Zachary.

—Lo sé y me divierte. Pero aún tenemos que mantener las buenas relaciones. ¿Cómo va la lista hasta ahora?

—Nada mal. Hay diez nombres hasta el momento, todos de distintos reinos. ¿Cuánto planea reducirla?

—Menos de cinco en lo posible. Quiero mantener al mínimo las discusiones dentro del harén. Cómo mi padre pudo controlar sus cincuenta cuando apenas consigo manejar mis diez, no me explico.

—Ah, eso a causa de su talento como amante, Su Majestad ―dijo Zachary tocando suavemente el muslo de Harry—. Fácilmente nos ponemos celosos cuando favorece a otras personas y son llamadas a su cama.

—No tienes razón para tener celos, Zachary.

—Por ahora, no.

—¡Un momento! —Harry levantó su mano y la comitiva detuvo su paso cuando el Rey se volvió para hablar con su Chambelán—. Jeff, ¿quién es ese hombre? —preguntó Harry.

—¿Su Majestad? —Jeff frunció levemente el ceño confuso.

—El hombre castaño que está caminando en dirección al Chambelán de Rowan.

—¿Alguien llamó su atención al final de cuentas? —Zachary rió por lo bajo.

—Es su hijo, Su Majestad —respondió Jeff.

—Entiendo, llámalo —ordenó Harry. Dirigiéndose hacia Zachary dijo—: Es realmente un hermoso espécimen.

—Hmmm —Zachary observó al hombre en cuestión—. No tan hermoso como usted.

—Amo esa adulación, Zachary —Harry rió con su favorito mientras veía al chambelán de los Styles aproximarse al Chambelán de los Rowan. El hijo se volvió abruptamente y caminó hacia la salida más cercana.

Interesante.

—¡Louis! —el Chambelán de Rowan gritó.

Su hijo, Louis, continuó alejándose. Muy interesante.

—¡Louis William Tomlinson! ¡Ven aquí ahora mismo!

En ese momento, todas las cabezas se volvieron para observar la escena. Entonces, Harry vio el suspiro de Louis quien regresó lentamente hasta donde se encontraba su padre.

Harry observó divertido y también curioso mientras los Tomlinson se acercaban a él. El hijo era arrastrado por su padre, mal humorado y casi reacio a obedecer al Rey Supremo. El hombre castaño era un verdadero enigma, uno que Harry quería descubrir a la primera oportunidad.

—Su Majestad, el Chambelán de Rowan y su hijo, Louis William Tomlinson. —Los presentó Jeff.

—Es un honor, Su Majestad —el Chambelán emitió apresuradamente.

—Oh, no, el honor es todo mío —Harry sonrió mirando hacia Louis quién se rehusaba a encontrarse con su mirada.

—Su Majestad —gruñó Louis cuando el codo de su padre, con poca sutileza, golpeó sus costillas.

—Louis, ¿no es así?

Louis miró hacia arriba, sus ojos mirándolo directamente ―Solo mi familia me llama así. Imploro su perdón, Su Majestad, pero por favor, llámeme Señor Tomlinson.

—¡Louis! —Exclamó su padre con desaprobación.

—Oh, tiene toda la razón, Chambelán Rowan —Harry rió. Muy refrescante.... me gustaría hablar a solas con Louis.

—Por supuesto, Su Majestad, cualquier cosa que desee. — dijo Lord Tomlinson.

La comitiva se apartó otorgándoles al Rey Supremo y Louis toda la privacidad posible en un salón de baile abarrotado de personas. Todos a excepción de Zachary.

—¿Su Majestad?

—Está bien Zachary —Harry respondió sin desviar sus ojos de Louis que le devolvía una desafiante mirada.

—Entonces, los dejaré —Zachary se apartó, observando a su rey y al hombre que asumió sería la última adición al Harén.

—Louis, no te gusto mucho, ¿verdad?

—Me gusta lo suficiente como el Rey Supremo de Naverya ―respondió Louis formalmente.

—Bien dicho —rió Harry.

—Puedo ser franco, ¿Su Majestad?

—¿No lo has sido hasta ahora? —Louis lo miró fijamente y Harry tuvo tiempo para admirar sus almendrados ojos, color azul, enmarcados por hermosas y largas pestañas—. Está bien, puedes serlo.

—¿Por qué está hablando conmigo?

—¿No es obvio?

—¿Desea que sea parte de su Harén?

—Tengo la sensación que no quieres ser parte de él. Eso me fascina. ¿No sería beneficioso para ti y tu familia?

—Tal vez. Pero ser parte del Harén del Rey Supremo nunca fue mi sueño —Louis hizo una pausa—. Sin ofender, Su Majestad ―añadió rápidamente.

—No lo tomo como una ofensa —Harry miró con curiosidad a Louis—. Pero debo advertirte que por lo general consigo lo que quiero.

Por primera vez, él vio miedo en los ojos azules de Louis —¿S-Su-Majestad?

—No te preocupes, Louis. No dañaré ni a ti ni a tu familia. Sin embargo, tendrás tres meses para acostumbrarte a la idea de pertenecerme.

—¿Tengo otra opción?

—En la vida, raramente tenemos una —dijo Harry—. Pero todavía puedes realizar tus sueños siendo mi concubino.

Louis suspiró y de pronto se enderezó aún más —Un año.

—Seis meses y es mi oferta final.

—Lo veré en seis meses, Su Majestad —dijo Louis apartándose.

Por primera vez en su vida como Rey Supremo, Harry acabó siendo despedido. Rió suavemente mientras pensaba en el desafío que suponía era Louis y en cómo podría domar a una criatura tan hermosa pero tan indisciplinada.

👑

Seis meses pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y un carruaje, con el blasón de los Styles estampado a cada lado, aguardaba por Louis en la entrada de su casa.

A pesar que había rezado para que el Rey Supremo lo hubiese olvidado, fue evidente que tal cosa no sucedió.

El hombre causó un fuerte impacto en Louis. Recordó la primera vez que había visto al Rey Supremo, cómo lo sobrepasaba en estatura por algunos centímetros, sus anchos hombros resaltando su cuerpo magro y musculoso. Su cabello marrón levemente ondulado que enmarcaba la línea de su fuerte mandíbula y los desconcertantes y hermosos verdes que agitaba el estómago de Louis de un modo que no había sucedido antes cuando hablaba con otro hombre.

—Hazlo bien, Louis. Recuerda lo que aprendiste —Esas fueron las únicas palabras de su padre antes de subir al carruaje. No hubo ninguna palabra de amor, sólo concejos para agradar al Rey Supremo. A continuación, Louis saludó a su llorosa madre y a su hermana menor, antes de dejar caer la cortina de la ventana del carruaje para así tener privacidad.

En el interior del carruaje, Louis quedó solo con sus pensamientos.

👑

—Ha llegado —informó Zachary en voz baja a Harry.

—Gracias, Zachary. Ordena que lo preparen y conduzcan a mis habitaciones.

—Su Majestad. Yo...Yo...

—¿Estás preocupado porque mis afectos cambien, mi hermoso Zachary? —Harry lo molestó mientras lo besaba suavemente.

—Parece muy enamorado de él.

—¿Quizás porque todavía no lo he tenido?

—Espero que sea así —respondió Zachary con suavidad.

—Estaré de nuevo en tus brazos más rápido de lo que piensas ―Harry lo abrazó acercándolo a su cuerpo dejando que su concubino sintiera su pene semi-erecto.

—¿Tenemos tiempo? —preguntó Zachary mientras se frotaba contra Harry.

Harry respondió desnudándolos a ambos.

👑

Louis se sentó en la bañera mientras los criados vertían dentro de ella agua caliente y aceites que olían a hierbas y flores. Un hombre vestido con finas ropas entró despidiendo a los sirvientes. Louis lo reconoció como uno de los concubinos del Rey Supremo.

—Toma —el hombre colocó algo en la mano de Louis Miró el objeto

—¿Un tapón?

—¿Conoces estas cosas? Bien, entonces no tengo que explicarte dónde va eso —el hombre parecía aburrido de sostener esa conversación. Bueno, él no era el único.

—No es como si quisiera conocerlas.

—Su Majestad es grande. Más grande que la mayoría de los hombres comunes y es mejor que uses eso antes de ir a su encuentro —dijo el concubino.

—Interesante —Louis mantuvo la mirada en el hombre mientras insertaba sin vacilar, el frío y duro tapón, en su agujero.

—Muy bien, ¿no precisas de ayuda extra?

—¿Qué piensas? —Louis preguntó casi desafiante.

—Es mejor que vayas con cuidado. El Harén no es un lugar para la arrogancia —sonrió maliciosamente.

—Gracias por el consejo —Louis forzó una sonrisa y deseó saber, no por primera vez, en qué se había metido.

La pregunta permaneció en su mente en tanto terminaba su baño y se preparaba para servir al Rey Supremo.

Mientras caminaba detrás del sirviente a lo largo del corredor hacia las habitaciones del Rey, vio otros hombres saliendo de sus cuartos. Todos eran bonitos y parte del Harén. Algunos lo miraban con desdén y otros apenas reconocían su presencia, sin considerarlo como una amenaza para ellos. Otros en cambio, lo observaban con envidia, llevándolo a preguntarse sobre este lugar en donde hermosos hombres luchaban por las atenciones de un único hombre.

—No cualquier hombre, Mi Señor, sino el mismo Rey Supremo —dijo su guía.

Louis se detuvo, sin darse cuenta, había hablado en voz alta. —Entiendo —dijo en voz baja.

—Sobrepasé mis límites. Por favor, perdóneme, Mi Señor.

No debería decir nada.

—No, no, está bien. Cuéntame más sobre el Harén y Su Majestad. Hmmm, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

El criado lo miró sorprendido, como si nadie hubiera preguntado su nombre antes —L-Luke, Mi Señor. Seré su sirviente personal.

—Cuéntame más, Luke —Louis le sonrió alentadoramente.

A medida que escuchaba a Luke, percibía que el Harén no era un lugar sencillo. Había dieciséis hombres ahora, incluido él. Algunos de ellos eran presentes enviados por otros reinos mientras otros simplemente llamaron la atención del Rey Supremo. Su actual favorito era Zachary y Joshua ocupaba el segundo lugar. La política existía en todos los lugares, especialmente en el Harén del Rey Supremo de Naverya.

—Lord Zachary prácticamente administra el Harén, Señor.

—¿Lo llamas Lord? ¿Él era un cortesano?

—No lo sé. Ya estaba aquí antes que llegara, pero podría averiguarlo para Usted, Mi Señor.

—Louis.

—¿Mi Señor? —Luke parecía escandalizado.

—Sólo dime Louis.

—Pero eso no es posible, Señor, tenemos que tratar al Harén entero por igual.

—Hmmm, está bien. Cuando estemos a solas, por favor llámame Louis.

—Pero, Mi Señor —cuando Louis arqueó una ceja, Luke sonrió—. Muy bien, L-Louis.

Sonrió a su nuevo sirviente personal mientras continuaban su camino por el corredor.

—Hemos llegado, Mi Señor... Louis —Luke señaló la gran puerta con el blasón de los Styles—. Su Majestad lo aguarda dentro.

—Gracias Luke. Entonces, ¿hasta dentro de un rato?

—No es probable, señor. —Luke se echó a reír—. Su Majestad, probablemente lo mantendrá con él por unos días.

—Entiendo. Bueno, te veré en unos días. Deséame suerte.

Luke miró a Louis, demorándose en sus espesos mechones castaños, sus profundos ojos azules y su genuina sonrisa —Si me permite el atrevimiento, Mi Señor... Louis. Dudo que la necesite ―guiñó un ojo.

Louis se echó a reír con una pizca de temor.

Luke golpeó la puerta antes de excusarse y retirarse.

—Entre —la voz del Rey Supremo se oyó claramente.

Louis respiró profundamente y abrió la puerta. —¿Su Majestad?

El Rey se encontraba de pie, de espaldas a Louis, observando la noche a través de la ventana. Cuando se volvió, Louis tuvo que controlar sus emociones como lo hizo la primera y única vez que se encontraron. Un hombre atractivo con una figura dominante, el Rey Supremo de Naverya, no era un hombre para tomar a la ligera.

Louis no tenía preferencia por uno u otro género, pero el Rey Supremo podría cambiar eso.

—Louis —le sonrió el Rey—. Me has hecho esperar mucho tiempo.

—Por mi parte, los seis meses pasaron muy rápido, Su Majestad.

—Sigues tan honesto como siempre.

—Pensé que era por eso que me quería. Me llamó refrescante, si mal no recuerdo.

—_Aaaah_, eres exactamente eso. ¿Te das cuenta que podría ordenar tu muerte si así lo deseara? —caminó en dirección a Louis, sosteniendo ligeramente su barbilla mientras miraba profundamente en sus ojos.

—Podría pero no lo haría —respondió Louis—. No es un Rey cruel.

—Entonces, tienes suerte —el Rey Supremo rió.

La visión de Louis se nubló por un momento —Tal vez algunos pueden creerlo así.

El Rey Supremo suspiró —No es tan malo, ya sabes, estar en mi Harén.

Atrajo a Louis más cerca dejándolo sentir su pene semi-erecto en el proceso. Louis sintió el suyo contraerse en respuesta.

—Tal vez no. ¿Debemos hacerlo ahora? —Louis se apartó del abrazo del hombre antes de desatar el nudo de su bata de seda negra y dejarla car al piso.

—Lo haces parecer una transacción comercial —el Rey Supremo lo reprendió con suavidad.

—Y no es así, ¿Su Majestad? Incluso ahora, mi padre espera que mi posición como su concubino beneficie nuestra casa. El propio Rey Rowan está lleno de alegría. Estoy diciendo simplemente la verdad.

—Hay más que eso y a juzgar por el modo en que tu pene está reaccionando, no estás tan en contra de la idea. —El Rey Supremo hizo un gesto hacia el pene semi-erecto de Louis.

—No. Es un hombre atractivo, Su Majestad. ¿Por qué no debería sentir placer al mirarlo? —respondió Louis honestamente.

Louis fue hacia la gran cama y se acomodó en ella, descansando su espalda contra las mullidas almohadas —Venga.

—Me pregunto quién es el Rey Supremo aquí —rió suavemente.

—¿Por qué? Si es usted, Su Majestad —rió Louis.

—Es la primera vez que te oigo reír y el sonido es maravilloso ―el Rey caminó lentamente hacia donde estaba Louis acostado en medio de la cama, casi como si temiese que él pudiera huir en cualquier momento.

Louis se ruborizó.

El rubor de Louis le pareció tan atractivo que Harry quería que se ruborizara varias veces antes que la noche terminara.

―Eres tan sensible, Louis —dijo mientras lamía expertamente un pezón de Louis. El capullo se endureció en respuesta.

—Su lengua me hace cosas... —observando como Louis reprimía sus gemidos, Harry decidió hacer todo lo necesario para poder oír esos dulces sonidos.

_—Hmmm,_ tus pezones son hermosos. Mira ese color rosa. Y la perfecta manera que responde cuando lo tomo en mi boca.

—Eso fue lo mismo que Raffe dijo. Que amaría mis pezones ―Louis dijo bruscamente.

―¿Raffe? ¿Quién es Raffe? ―Harry preguntó, pellizcándole los pezones casi dolorosamente mientras esperaba una respuesta.

—M-Mi entrenador.

—¿Entrenador? —Harry le preguntó con un matiz peligroso en su voz.

—Mi padre contrató a alguien para entrenarme en el arte de dar placer a un hombre antes de que viniese al Harén —Louis respondió.

—¿Alguien te probó antes que yo? —dijo Harry descontento.

—No de este modo. Ningún hombre me ha tocado de esta manera antes.

—Excelente. Tú eres mío, Louis. Sólo mío —las manos de Harry se tensaron alrededor de sus muñecas. Louis le pertenecía a él y a nadie más.

—S-Su Majestad —Louis gimió y su pene goteó con pre-semen— Voy a venirme... —Harry chupó el pene de Louis más duro y colocó un dedo en su agujero empujando el tapón profundamente. Cuando el frío tapón tocó su próstata, Louis finalmente se corrió. El placer brotó fuerte de su pene y Harry tragó hasta la última gota antes de lamerse los labios, satisfecho.

—Sabes bien, Louis, denso y caliente. Dulce y salado — Harry lo besó, separando sus labios, consiente que Louis estaba probándose en su lengua—. Ahora me toca a mí, date la vuelta y ponte de rodillas, será más fácil la primera vez.

Louis se volteó sobre su estómago y Harry arregló las almohadas debajo de él. Apoyado en sus codos, Louis extendió sus rodillas abriéndose y Harry acarició suavemente su espalda, dejando que los dedos se arrastraran a lo largo de la columna, su concubino se arqueó ante el reconfortante toque.

Harry jugó con el duro tapón en su ano, lo empujaba ligeramente para afuera y enseguida lo empujaba profundo en su interior. La punta del tapón tocó su próstata y Louis gimió, mientras sentía su pene endurecerse de nuevo.

—Incluso tu agujero es bonito, arrugado y de color rosa — dijo Harry retirando lentamente el tapón y Louis gimió en respuesta—. No puedo dejar de probarlo.

Harry pasó su lengua alrededor del apretado anillo antes de deslizarla dentro. Le encantó cuando Louis gimió más fuerte y dejó que su lengua se deslizara más profundo, alcanzando las paredes lisas. Lamió sin prisa, deteniéndose para acariciar con su lengua las mejillas suaves de las nalgas de Louis, mordisqueándolas suavemente.

Entonces, Harry tomó la botella de aceite convenientemente ubicada en la mesita a un lado de la cama y vertió una cantidad generosa cubriendo completamente su rígido pene antes de verter un poco en el pequeño agujero de Louis. Insertando dos dedos, estiró la estrecha abertura, buscando su punto de placer y acariciándolo de vez en cuando. Louis gemía cada vez que lo tocaba y empujaba su culo más alto en el aire, implorando más.

—¿Estás listo, Louis? —Harry colocó su pene en la entrada de Louis y éste asintió con la cabeza, sus gemidos se volvieron sollozos. Harry empujó suavemente, apretando los dientes e intentando controlarse para no empujarse todo el trayecto de una sola vez, luchando contra sus instintos.

El culo de Louis era más apretado que el de los hombres con los que normalmente dormía y saber que él era el primero en violar aquel agujero rosa hacía que su pene se endureciera aún más por la expectativa. Quería que la primera vez de Louis fuera buena, necesitaba que él recordara esta experiencia y nunca quisiera a ningún otro.

—Relájate Louis —gimió, su miembro intentando hacer su camino más allá del anillo de músculos. Giró la cabeza de Louis y lo besó mientras le susurraba palabras tranquilizadoras—. Necesito que empujes hacia afuera. Así, bebé... empuja hacia afuera. Va a doler al principio, pero después va a ser muy bueno para ambos ―Harry pasó su lengua por la nuca de Louis, su olor lo excitó tanto que casi pierde el control.

Los músculos de Louis finalmente se relajaron dándole la bienvenida y lentamente, centímetro a centímetro, Harry se abrió camino profundamente en aquel calor acogedor. Soltó un suspiro de alivio cuando su miembro entró completamente en el culo de Louis.

—¿Estas bien? —preguntó.

Louis respiró hondo y su respiración se entrecortó. El grueso pene del Rey Supremo lo estiraba y la sensación de quemadura era increíble. Se movió lentamente y el miembro del ñhombre tocó en un lugar que le hizo ver estrellas, gimiendo, imploró —Muévase, por favor.

—Será un placer —el Rey Styles rió.

Louis estrujó las colchas entre sus puños cuando el Rey se movió sobre él.

Era demasiado. Los húmedos sonidos que su agujero hacía cuando su amante se movía furiosamente dentro y fuera de él y los sonidos de su ronca respiración, eran los únicos sonidos que resonaban en el silencio de la habitación.

Los gemidos que su Rey hacía cuando se impulsaba en él se transformaron en gruñidos y Louis contrajo sus músculos aún más deseando mantener a su amante tanto tiempo como pudiera.

Al momento en que el Rey lo volteó sobre su espalda y embistió una vez más en él, los gemidos de Louis fueron casi irreconocibles y se corrió sin tocarse, y sin que su amante lo tocara. Momentos después, el Rey Supremo alcanzó el clímax en sus brazos, su semilla caliente y húmeda reclamando a Louis como suyo.

👑

Louis se sentía dolorido por todas partes, especialmente en su ano donde podía sentir una gota de semen deslizándose por sus muslos. Había perdido la cuenta de las veces en que hicieron el amor y no tenía idea de cuántos días habían pasado. Un amante insaciable, el Rey sólo lo dejaba descansar durante las comidas y los baños, cuando ambos estaban muy pegajosos e incómodos, cubiertos de sudor y semen.

Se estiró y trató de moverse en los brazos del otro hombre, pero lo abrazó más fuerte, mientras murmuraba su nombre en sueños.

El Rey Supremo parecía mucho más joven cuando dormía. Louis sonrió suavemente, retirando el mechón de cabello que había caído sobre su rostro. Casi al instante, se reprendió por los sutiles sentimientos que florecían en su pecho siempre que miraba a su Rey. Siendo un simple concubino, tenía que dejar de soñar que llegaría a ser alguien importante para este hombre.

Con esos pensamientos, resolvió apartar el creciente deseo que crecía en él. Era más seguro de esa manera, necesitaba proteger su corazón.

👑

Harry despertó sintiéndose solo y percibió la causa cuando descubrió que Louis no estaba a su lado. Miró alrededor del cuarto, aliviado cuando lo encontró sentado en uno de los sillones de cuero, leyendo un libro.

—¿Louis? —llamó, su voz sonaba ronca aún para sus propios oídos. Louis lo había drenado dejándolo seco e incluso ahora, exhausto, el pensamiento de su amante arqueándose debajo de él contrajo su pene con anticipación.

—¿Su Majestad? —Louis dejó el libro sobre una mesa y volvió a la cama.

—No me gusta despertar solo.

—No está solo —dijo Louis.

—Pero no estás en mis brazos.

—Tenía calor.

—Ven aquí, Louis —Harry lo llamó con un gesto de su cabeza.

Louis suspiró —¿Majestad, no necesita descansar?

—Ninguno de mis concubinos me ha dicho eso antes. Normalmente ellos quieren más —Harry rió.

—Tal vez deba llamar a alguno de ellos en vez de a mí ―Louis estalló.

—Tal vez deba, pero quizás en otro momento. Ahora sólo quiero abrazarte. Ven aquí —Harry palmeó levemente el espacio vacío junto a él.

Louis dejó que el Rey Supremo lo abrazara en tanto su corazón se calentaba peligrosamente.

—Tendré que cuidar de los asuntos del reino pronto —dijo Harry acariciando su cabello. Louis estaba acostado encima de su tórax, los pezones arrugados tentándolo para otra sesión de amor.

—Lo sé —dijo sencillamente Louis.

—¿Cómo? ¿No pondrás mala cara? —Harry preguntó casi provocándolo.

—Si el Rey Supremo permite que sus concubinos lo distraigan de los asuntos de su reino, no sería el hombre que admiro.

—¿Me admiras?

—Como el único Rey Supremo —Louis admitió de mala gana—. Sus políticas han hecho mejoras en Naverya, especialmente en las zonas pobres. El Reino de Rowan tiene menos personas mendigando en las calles y por lo tanto estoy muy agradecido por ello —dijo con sinceridad.

—Eso no es nada.

—Significa algo para aquellos que, muchas veces, se fueron a la cama con el estómago vacío.

—Acepto tu gratitud, sin embargo, sólo estoy haciendo mi trabajo para mejorar la vida de quienes viven en Naverya —Harry sonrió.

—Su Majestad...

—Harry —dijo sorprendiéndose de sí mismo.

—¿Su Majestad?

Harry carraspeó —Llámame Harry.

—Está bien... Harry... Tengo algunas ideas para ayudar a las personas comunes de Naverya si no le importa escuchar.

—Soy todo oídos.

👑

Fuera de las habitaciones del Rey Supremo, el Harén era presa de la ansiedad. La última adición a la "familia" había pasado más de siete días con su Rey y aunque éste atendía los asuntos del reino, Louis, nunca salió de su habitación. Nadie más en el Harén llamaba la atención del Rey.

—¡Todavía está con él! —gritó Joshua—. ¿No estás preocupado?

Zachary sólo podía apretar los puños —Él es el Rey Supremo, Joshua. Tú sabes que sus atenciones cambian. Todos cambiamos.

—Sólo he estado aquí seis meses. ¡Seis meses! ¡Y ya alguien más tiene su atención! —Joshua continuó caminando de un lado a otro.

—Me mareas Joshua, deja de caminar. Él ha estado aquí menos de dos semanas, nuestro Rey se cansará pronto de él.

—¿De verdad crees eso? ¿Has visto la felicidad del Rey últimamente? ¡Duerme con esa perra estúpida! ¡Nunca lo hizo con el resto de nosotros! —Joshua dijo amargamente.

Frustrado, Zachary se frotó la frente —Déjame Joshua, necesito pensar.

—Entonces me despido. Pero haz algo al respecto, Zachary. Él es una amenaza para todos nosotros.

El Rey Supremo había nombrado a Zachary responsable por el Harén y desde que asumió el cargo, las discusiones en el seno de la "familia" habían disminuido. Pero ahora, con la adición de Louis Tomlinson, todo parecía haber cambiado. Incluso su posición como el favorito del Rey podría estar en peligro.

El Rey no lo había llamado ni una vez desde que Louis llegó y Zachary pensó que tal vez era hora de recordarle por qué lo había escogido para ser parte del Harén en primer lugar.

👑

—Tiene que tener cuidado, Señor —Luke le comentó a Louis en voz baja.

—Nos conocemos hace casi un mes y aún no estás cómodo llamándome por mi nombre —Louis miró pesaroso a Luke—. ¿De qué tengo que tener cuidado Luke?

—Disculpe... Louis. No estoy acostumbrado a llamar a mis superiores por sus nombres —Luke dijo tímidamente.

—De nuevo, yo no soy mejor que tú. Sólo trabajas para mi... mi... el Rey Supremo, eso es todo.

—¿Lo dejaremos como un amistoso desacuerdo, entonces? Algunas apariencias deben mantenerse —Luke hizo una pausa y miró angustiado a Louis antes de continuar— Louis, debe tener cuidado. Hay rumores volando por la casa. El Harén está descontento con usted.

—¿Piensas que no estoy consciente de ello? —Louis preguntó— Oh, pero ya he sido advertido.

—¿Louis?

—Nadie del Harén me habla, Luke. Sólo Zachary y fue apenas educado. Encontré los regalos de Ha... del Rey destrozados y las cosas que mi madre me envió destruidas. Entonces, por favor, no creas que no estoy consciente que ellos me odian.

—¿Nunca comentó nada? ¿Cómo no me di cuenta? —Luke preguntó sorprendido.

—¿Qué sentido tiene? Creo que es una actitud infantil. Además, eran cosas superficiales —Louis se encogió de hombros.

—Es muy gentil, Louis —Luke negó con la cabeza—. No va a sobrevivir aquí. ¿El Rey Supremo no debería ser informado?

—No soy de esa clase, Luke. Solo sé que hay cosas por las que vale la pena luchar y otras que hay que dejar pasar. Molestar al Rey con esto... sólo empeorará las cosas. Tiene otras cosas por las cuales preocuparse, asuntos más importantes.

—No creo que para él sean menos importantes, Louis. El Rey se interesa por usted, todos podemos verlo y por eso ellos lo odian.

—Soy una novedad para el Rey... por ahora. Sus sentimientos por mí van a disminuir tal como pasó con los otros hombres en el Harén.

—Realmente no ve cómo lo mira, ¿verdad? Es diferente, Louis. Confíe en mí, incluso los demás sirvientes personales lo mencionaron.

—Vamos a darle un par de meses más, Luke —dijo Louis mientras reía con amargura.

—¿En verdad no ve cómo lo trata? —Luke preguntó estupefacto.

—Yo...Yo... _—No quiero tener esperanzas_, pensó Louis para sí mismo.

—Sólo tenga cuidado, por favor. Me preocupo por usted. Los hombres también pueden ser rencorosos.

Louis se acercó a Luke y le dio un abrazo —Gracias por preocuparte, Luke. Creo que eres el único aquí a quién le importo.

—Oh, yo no lo creo.

—¿Louis, estás aquí? Le dije... —Harry entró en la habitación y se detuvo bruscamente al ver a Louis abrazando a su sirviente personal.

—¡Harry! —Louis soltó al hombre y sonrió ampliamente hacia él—. Creí que vendrías más tarde.

—¡Sal! —Harry le ordenó a Luke, ignorando a Louis.

—Sí Majestad. Volveré más tarde Lou... Mi Señor —Luke se contuvo antes de decir el nombre completo de Louis, pero el desliz no pasó inadvertido ante Rey. Luke abandonó la habitación a toda prisa.

—¿Harry? —Louis preguntó cautelosamente, consciente de la repentina tensión en el cuarto e inseguro de la causa.

Harry lo miró sin decir una palabra. De pronto tomó su barbilla y forzó sus labios contra los suyos. No había gentileza en aquel beso. La lengua de Harry rozó con dureza el techo de la boca de Louis y una pequeña parte suya se rebeló al beso. Pero cuando probó el sabor metálico de la sangre, su sangre, finalmente lo rechazó.

—¿Qué te pasa? —miró a Harry cuyo labio inferior estaba cubierto por su sangre.

—¿Qué me pasa? —gritó Harry—. ¿Permites que otros hombres te toquen? ¿No sabes a quién perteneces?

—¿Estás hablando en serio? ¿Esto es por Luke?

—Oh, Luke, ¿verdad? —Harry bromeó sin humor.

—Harry... él es solo mi asistente personal.

—¡Entonces no permitas que te toque tan descaradamente! ―gritó Harry y Louis rió.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso?

—Tú, mi querido Su Majestad... estás celoso.

—¿Qué? Eso es ridículo —Harry miró a Louis como si le hubiesen crecido dos cabezas.

—Es cierto. Puedo oler el vinagre desde aquí —Louis caminó lentamente hacia Harry—. El Rey Supremo celoso de un sirviente, es gracioso.

—No me provoques, Louis —Harry lo miró.

Louis extendió una mano para acariciarle la mejilla —No tienes nada de qué estar celoso, ¿no lo sabes? —Lo abrazó fuerte, sintiendo como la tensión se liberaba del cuerpo de Harry mientras se relajaba.

—Tú me haces sentir tantas cosas, Louis. Me haces sentir intensamente —Harry suspiró.

—Que alguien me ayude... me haces sentir lo mismo — suspiró Louis dramáticamente.

Harry sofocó una sonrisa —¿No es un buen sentimiento?

—No. Pero me estoy acostumbrando lentamente —Louis frotó su cabeza amorosamente contra el pecho de Harry.

👑

Harry amaba acariciar el cabello de Louis. Sentía una ligereza en el pecho que le faltaba hasta que él llegó. Bajó la mirada a la forma que dormía acurrucado sobre su pecho desnudo, el aliento acariciando sus pezones. Cuando estaba a punto de besarlo para despertarlo, fue interrumpido por un golpe en la puerta. No queriendo despertar a Louis, se dirigió a la puerta.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó sorprendiendo al guardia real, después de todo, el mismo Rey Supremo estaba en la puerta.

—S-Su Majestad. Perdóneme, es sólo que... —hizo un gesto hacia el sirviente de pie a unos metros de distancia.

—¿Soy interrumpido por un simple sirviente? ¿Acaso, no di órdenes para no ser molestado?

—Es el sirviente personal de Lord Zachary, Su Majestad.

Harry pasó su mano por el cabello —¿Qué sucede? ―preguntó al sirviente.

—Un mensaje de Mi Señor para Su Majestad.

—Está bien. Dame el mensaje y vete.

—Sí, Su Majestad.

Tomando la carta, Harry cerró firmemente la puerta en la cara del guardia.

—¿Harry? —lo llamó Louis.

—No es nada, Louis, vuelve a dormir —se acercó a la cama y tomó a Louis en sus brazos.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Quién era?

—Sólo el sirviente de Zachary.

—¿Zachary? —Louis se quedó en silencio por un momento—. ¿Qué quería?

—No es nada, Louis.

—¿Qué quería, Harry? —Louis insistió y la firmeza de su voz era asombrosa, teniendo en cuenta que sólo unos minutos antes estaba durmiendo.

—Me envió una botella de aceite perfumado y un mensaje, eso es todo.

—Quiere verte, ¿verdad?

—No vas a dejarlo pasar, ¿eh?

—Soy terco, ya sabes. Ve con él. —Harry se rehusó a dejarlo ir cuando intentó apartarse.

—¿Qué?

—Te he mantenido conmigo por mucho tiempo. Oí que el Harén no está feliz con esta situación.

—¿Ellos te hicieron algo? —Harry miró fijamente los ojos de Louis, tratando de leer la verdad.

—No...

—Lo hicieron, ¿no?

—No fue nada, Harry.

—Dímelo.

—Puedo defenderme, no te preocupes.

—Eres gracioso, Louis Tomlinson. Diciéndome que vea a mis otros concubinos y diciéndome que no me preocupe. —Harry lo miró confundido, acariciando suavemente la mejilla de Louis, maravillado por tener a este hombre en sus brazos.

—Ellos ya estaban aquí y yo tomé algo que también es de ellos. No me gustaría, sentirme de esa manera si estuviera en su posición —Louis apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Harry inhalando su olor. Si pudiera tenerlo, él lo querría todo, pero no podía ser egoísta. Harry era el Rey Supremo, pertenecía al resto del Harén tanto como a Louis.

—Nunca pertenecí a nadie, pero ahora sólo quiero estar contigo. ¿No es eso suficiente? —Harry lo miró, la sinceridad brillaba en sus ojos claros.

Louis mordió fuerte el hombro de Harry, arrancándole un jadeo, después lamió la piel marcada. Harry cubrió sus nalgas con las manos, uniendo sus ingles y rozando sus miembros endurecidos uno contra otro. Sin palabras, sólo gemidos, suspiros, susurros y gruñidos.

👑

Cuando Louis llegó con Harry a la Corte por primera vez, los Ministros lo observaban confundidos, preguntándose sobre su papel en las actividades quincenales de la Corte. Louis caminaba humildemente dos pasos detrás de Harry siguiéndolo hasta su trono. Recordó los jadeos que resonaron en la Sala de la Corte cuando el Rey lo tomó de su lugar, de pie al lado del trono, para sentarlo en su regazo.

Su expresión sorprendida provocó las carcajadas del Rey, contribuyendo a que los Ministros quedaran estupefactos.

La perplejidad se transformó en admiración en las semanas siguientes cuando los Ministros percibieron que Louis era más que un entretenimiento para el Rey. Oía atentamente los informes presentados por los distintos Ministros, ofreciendo sus opiniones y propuestas para ayudar a mejorar el bienestar del Reino.

Conversaba tranquilamente con el Rey mientras estaba sentado en su regazo; una visión extraña para todos. Un Ministro se atrevió a preguntar por qué no se le daba una silla y el Rey rió, diciendo que su cerebro procesaba mejor la información cuando Louis estaba sentado en su regazo. El Ministro se ruborizó y Louis pellizcó discretamente a Harry.

—Su Majestad.

—Jeff, ¿qué ocurre? —Harry levantó su mirada de los documentos que examinaba. Jeff raramente lo buscaba en su escritorio, a menos que fuese urgente y se preguntó qué asuntos lo llevaron hasta allí.

—¿Puedo hablar libremente, Su Majestad?

Harry suspiró —Sí Jeff, puedes hablar, has estado a mi lado por más de una década.

—Hay rumores de descontento en el Harén.

—Entiendo. ¿Y?

—Tenga cuidado para no perder el favor del Harén, Su Majestad. Los celos pueden hacer muchas cosas.

—¿Oíste algo que pueda ser una amenaza para Louis? ―preguntó preocupado Harry.

—Su favorito solía ser Zachary. ¿Cómo pudo eso cambiar en cuestión de meses?

—¿Zachary es el origen de estos celos?

—No. Pero los sirvientes murmuran. Hay que tratarlos por igual, Su Majestad... o al menos, visitar a algunos de ellos también.

—Por primera vez desde que soy Rey Supremo no siento tal inclinación.

—Espero pueda encontrar una solución satisfactoria para todos. ¿Puedo retirarme, Su Majestad?

—Puedes retirarte, Jeff —Harry frunció el ceño, concentrándose en los recuerdos del anterior Harén del Rey Supremo.

👑

Louis arrastró un solitario dedo hacia abajo en el pecho de Harry. Observó su expresión cerrada y supo que algo había pasado. Harry entró en la habitación, el deseo mal disimulado en su rostro y lo poseyó allí mismo contra la pared, duro, rápido y furioso. Antes que pudiera limpiarse, Harry lo cargó fácilmente, como si no pesara nada, hasta la cama y lo abrazó.

—¿Qué está mal?

Harry permaneció en silencio hasta que recibió un codazo ―¡Ay! ¡Detente!

—Dime qué está mal.

Harry abrió la boca para hablar, pero volvió a cerrarla antes de besar a Louis suavemente en los labios. —Sabes que te amo.

—Lo sé... yo... también te amo, Harry —Louis confesó casi sin aliento. Nunca pensó en enamorarse, pero sucedió. Estaba enamorado de un hombre que quería darle todo lo que estaba a su alcance. Sabía que Harry lo amaba, finalmente lo creía. Lo demostraba en la manera de abrazarlo después de hacer el amor. Era evidente cuando Harry sonreía sólo para él.

—Algo está incomodándote. Cuéntame. —Dijo con firmeza.

—Es el Harén. Jeff me contó algunas cosas.

El corazón de Louis se quebró un poco. A veces era fácil olvidar que él dormía con el Rey Supremo. Un Rey con su propio Harén de hombres. Se acordó de hace dos meses, cuando Zachary vino hasta la puerta de Harry intentando atraerlo de nuevo a él. También sabía que rechazó a Zachary esa noche y que no había dormido con nadie más desde que llegó.

—Deberías ir con ellos —Louis dijo suavemente.

—¿Por qué?

—Para ser justos —dijo simplemente.

—¿Quieres que me acueste con otros hombres para ser justos? —Harry lo empujó y se levantó para caminar por el cuarto―. ¿Qué está mal contigo, Louis? —su voz se quebró—. ¿Pensé que me amabas?

—¡Yo te amo, Harry! —Louis intentaba no llorar. Sabía lo que el Harén pensaba de él. Sabía que la mayoría de ellos lo consideraban una amenaza y que algunos en el Harén tenían conexiones reales que podrían poner la vida de Harry en peligro—. Pero...

—Entiendo, Louis. Por favor, vuelve a tus habitaciones.

Louis lo miró confuso.

—Aquí es donde duermo con todos mis concubinos. ¿No lo sabías? —dijo cruelmente Harry.

Louis asintió rápidamente antes de cubrirse con una manta y salió, cerrando la puerta silenciosamente. Llegó a su habitación antes que sus lágrimas comenzaran a caer.

👑

Pronto se corrió la voz que Louis ya no era el concubino favorito.

Algunos del Harén se burlaron de él cuando apareció en los baños comunes. Otros llegaron a rasgar sus ropas, pero Louis nunca lloró delante de ellos.

En la seguridad de su habitación, cuando se encontraba solo, bajaba sus defensas. Echaba de menos a Harry y a menudo se preguntaba si el amor que le había demostrado durante los últimos meses fue un sueño.

—Tiene que parar de lamentarse, Louis, y conquistarlo de nuevo —Luke urgió. Siempre era Luke.

Louis suspiró. —Él se cansó de mí. Te lo dije.

—No, él no se cansó. Me acuerdo lo que me contó cuando regresó después de dejar sus habitaciones aquella noche. Usted lo dejó.

—¡No! ¡Él me dijo que me fuera! ¿Esperabas que suplicara para quedarme como un simple cachorro? —Louis gritó, las lágrimas cayendo por su rostro.

—Le dijo que durmiera con otros, Louis. ¿Qué esperaba? ―Luke dijo suavemente.

―Lo extraño. Dios,... lo echo de menos.

Luke lo tomó en sus brazos y susurró ―Entonces consígalo de nuevo. Él siempre fue suyo para empezar.

—Yo... no sé cómo.

—Vamos a descubrirlo más tarde, Louis. Por ahora, tenemos que concentrarnos en ponerlo bien.

👑

Quedó demostrado que no tuvieron que descubrir cómo. La oportunidad se presentó cuando el Rey de Kelleigh llegó al reino de Styles para una _'visita'._ Louis sospechaba que era más que una simple visita. Informado por Luke, supo que el Rey y Harry estuvieron reunidos por horas. Él había estado al tanto de esas reuniones, pero ahora Harry ni siquiera lo invitaba a las sesiones de la Corte. Su corazón se hundió aún más con ese pensamiento.

Pensó que lo peor había pasado hasta la cena, cuando vio al bonito hombre sentado en el regazo de Harry.

Dejó su rostro cuidadosamente en blanco cuando entró en el salón, los ojos de Harry siguieron sus movimientos. Deseaba encogerse en su asiento lo más lejos posible del Rey, pero ese deseo no le fue concedido.

—Louis, ven aquí —la voz de Harry sonó claramente.

Louis asintió con la cabeza antes de hacer su camino junto a Harry en silencio.

—Siéntate allí —Harry señaló una silla vacía cercana al Rey de Kelleigh. Él acostumbraba sentarse en la silla que ahora ocupaba el Rey de Kelleigh, a la derecha de Harry, pero eso cambió cuando fue expulsado de las habitaciones reales.

Los otros concubinos observaban a Louis, notando la importancia de su actual posición. Jeff, sentado a la izquierda de Harry, miraba a ambos preocupado.

—Sí, Su Majestad —Louis respondió suavemente. Sabía por qué Harry insistió en sentarlo allí, quería que fuera consciente de lo que había perdido. Se rehusó a permitir que viera el dolor en su interior mientras acariciaba el brazo del apuesto extraño.

—Este es Kyle, Louis. ¿No es hermoso? El Rey Kelleigh me lo ha entregado como un regalo.

Louis se obligó a apartar las lágrimas que amenazaban salir. Había escogido este camino y transitaría por él con orgullo. Harry nunca lo vería llorar.

—Le doy las gracias, Rey Kelleigh, por el hermoso regalo a nuestro Rey —Louis se volvió hacia el joven Rey, inclinando la cabeza.

—Kyle es ciertamente una belleza, pero... —el Rey Kelleigh extendió la mano, levantando ligeramente su barbilla para encontrar su mirada—. Tú eres precioso Lord Tomlinson.

Louis miró al Rey, pensando que podría haberlo encontrado atractivo antes de Harry. El joven hombre había llegado al trono tras el reciente fallecimiento de su padre. Sus ojos brillaron casi con malicia mientras lo observaba, sus dedos descansaron suavemente sobre sus labios.

—Quita tus manos de él —Harry arrancó a Louis de las manos del Rey de Kelleigh y lo tomó en sus brazos, despidiendo al otro hombre.

Louis intentó mirarlo pero estaba apretado firmemente contra su pecho. Podía oír el latido acelerado de su corazón así como el suyo que aumentaba rápidamente.

—Discúlpame Rey Supremo. No quise ofenderte —murmuró el Rey de Kelleigh.

—Él es mío y nadie toca lo que me pertenece —ordenó severamente Harry.

—Nunca lo olvidaré. ¿Qué sucederá con mi propuesta? ―preguntó preocupado el Rey de Kelleigh.

—Habla con mi Chambelán.

Dando por terminada la conversación, Harry alzó a Louis en sus brazos y abandonó el comedor sin darse cuenta de los sentimientos encontrados de los hombres que dejó atrás. Algunos divertidos, otros perplejos. Y no pocos, ciegos de rabia.

—¿Su Majestad? —dijo Louis tímidamente cuando Harry lo arrojó sobre la cama haciendo una pausa para mirarlo atentamente.

—Tú eres mío, Louis. ¿Necesito recordártelo?

Louis sólo pudo asentir mientras Harry colocó una rodilla en el borde de la cama para alcanzar la botella de aceite.

—Quítate la ropa, Louis. No tengo tiempo para gentilezas, ha pasado mucho tiempo —Harry acarició su pene con el aceite sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

Louis se desnudó tan rápido como pudo antes de extender la mano hacia la botella que Harry sostenía. Recostándose en la cama, vertió unas gotas de aceite en sus dedos, concentrándose en la tarea de prepararse para Harry.

Estaba apretado, más de lo habitual. Harry no lo había llamado en las últimas semanas y durante ese tiempo aprendió a darse placer a sí mismo, por lo tanto eso fue lo que hizo introduciendo dos dedos en su culo extendiéndose. Cuando tocó su punto de placer sus caderas se arquearon involuntariamente en el aire.

Los aromas de su pasión se mezclaban en el aire, haciendo que la nariz de Louis quemara de excitación. Observó con los ojos muy abiertos cuando Harry se aproximó de una manera casi predatoria, apartando la mano con la suya al tiempo que separaba aún más sus piernas. El pene de Louis dió un salto mientras se teñía de un color rojo oscuro con el pre-semen brillando en la punta.

Sollozó cuando Harry se inclinó para lamer la punta húmeda.

—Harry, por favor.

—¿Por favor qué, Louis? —preguntó provocativamente Harry con su lengua haciendo círculos alrededor del pene de Louis.

—Dentro de mí. Por favor, Harry, n-no voy a durar mucho tiempo —Louis gimió.

—Tan lindo Louis. Tan lindo cuando ruegas por mi pene ―susurró roncamente Harry, mientras tomaba el pre-semen que se filtraba de su miembro y lubricaba el arrugado agujero de su amante. Guió su erección hacia la entrada con un movimiento suave. El pasaje apretado de Louis se cerró alrededor del caliente eje de Harry y supo que no duraría mucho. Retorciéndose debajo de él, Louis intentaba alcanzar su culminación cuando Harry comenzó a moverse.

—Mío Louis. Tú eres mío —gruñó Harry, su pene hundiéndose repetidamente en Louis.

—Tuyo, siempre tuyo, Harry —gimió Louis. Su cuerpo enrojecido y sus ojos oscurecidos mientras Harry lo empujaba entre las sábanas.

Estrellas explotaron detrás de sus ojos cuando el pene de Harry golpeó su punto de placer una y otra vez. Abrumado por el amor que sentía por Harry y la intimidad de estar entre sus brazos otra vez.

—Abre tus ojos, bebé. Necesito verte —gimió Harry.

Louis abrió sus ojos y Harry se deslizó afuera para luego empujarse en su interior nuevamente. El amor brillaba en sus ojos mezclándose con el suave impulso, Louis alcanzó el clímax, su calor húmedo derramándose en su mano y estremeciéndose en torno a Harry que lo siguió.

Poco después, cuando Harry intentó retirarse, Louis rodeó sus piernas bien apretadas alrededor de su cintura. No quería dejarlo ir aún, quería sentir la abundante semilla de Harry dentro de él y la humedad que se filtraba de su agujero.

Harry se limitó a sonreír moviendo la cabeza cuando el labio inferior de Louis sobresalió en un mohín. Volteándose, Harry se acomodó de espaldas con Louis sobre su pecho sin romper la conexión de sus cuerpos. Durmieron de aquél modo, con los brazos de Harry envueltos protectoramente alrededor de Louis, su pene flácido descansando dentro de su dolorido ano.

👑

Casi como si las últimas semanas nunca hubieran sucedido, Louis volvió a las habitaciones de Harry y se sentó nuevamente en las sesiones de la Corte. Algunos Ministros se mostraron aliviados al verlo allí. Después, por medio de Luke, Louis descubrió que Harry había volcado su rabia por la separación en todos a su alrededor, incluidos los Ministros.

—Él está más relajado cuando está cerca —le había dicho Luke.

Louis y Harry se quedaban despiertos hasta tarde en las noches conversando sobre muchas cosas; sus infancias, sus fantasías, sus primeros amores. Aunque el Rey se puso celoso cuando Louis comenzó a hablar del suyo y decidió cambiar de tema haciéndole el amor para que no olvidara a quién amaba ahora.

Posteriormente, cuando le preguntó si todavía sentía algo por Suzie, diez años después, Louis se echó a reír.

Hablaron de todo, menos de la única cosa que causaba distancia entre ellos.

Harry se sentía desgastado. Por primera vez en su vida, percibió que podría estar y que estaba satisfecho con solo un hombre. Y el hombre que ahora estaba en sus brazos no era él.

Había llegado al orgasmo con imágenes de Louis en su mente y no era justo para ninguno de los dos.

—¿Su Majestad?

—Volveré a mis habitaciones, Zachary.

—¿Tan pronto? ¿No va a quedarse toda la noche? — Zachary acarició el tórax de Harry descendiendo hasta su pene ahora flácido.

—Necesito dormir un poco —Harry salió de la cama mientras se ponía su túnica.

—Él está allí, ¿verdad?

Harry no respondió, por el contrario, besó a Zachary una última vez antes de salir. Si hubiese vuelto, habría visto el rostro de Zachary bañado en silenciosas lágrimas de disgusto.

👑

Louis despertó con la sensación de los brazos de Harry envolviéndolo. Olió su aroma fresco y supo que había tomado un baño antes de ir a la cama. Imaginarlo con otro hombre hizo que su corazón se estrujara dolorosamente. Pero tenía que hacerse. Harry debía ser justo con el resto, pues uno de esos hombres podría estar esperando a su heredero ahora, aquel pensamiento hizo que el dolor en su pecho fuera más agudo. Sin que se diera cuenta las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, Louis se preguntó cuándo se había vuelto tan débil.

—¿Louis, estás llorando?

—N-No.

Harry lo giró hacia él tomando su barbilla. Louis se resistió apoyando su cabeza contra el pecho de éste. Harry sintió las calientes lágrimas —Estás llorando. ¿Qué sucede?

—Nada, Harry. Estoy bien, sólo duerme.

—Dime o no lo haré.

Louis permaneció en silencio.

—Lo siento, Louis.

Louis levantó la mirada buscando los ojos de Harry —¿Por qué?

—Por causar tus lágrimas. Lo siento.

—No es tu culpa. Me he estado sintiendo extraño últimamente.

—Dime y se hará.

—¿Harry? —Louis lo miraba intrigado.

—Dime y serás sólo tú.

—No puedo —dijo, las palabras sonaban como si fueran arrancadas dolorosamente de él.

👑

Durante la tercera semana después que regresara a vivir con Harry, Louis comenzó a sentirse raro. Perdió el apetito y se sentía hinchado todo el tiempo. Tenía mareos repentinos e incluso vomitaba cuando olía la comida. Sin querer preocupar a Harry, mantuvo eso para sí mismo.

—Louis, apenas si está comiendo otra vez —Luke lo reprendió. Se había convertido en un amigo íntimo para Louis, escuchando sus problemas y aconsejándolo sobre las cuestiones referidas al Harén.

—No tengo apetito.

—Una vez más, algo está mal debemos llamar al médico.

—No, no lo haremos, el Rey Supremo se enterará y no quiero que se preocupe.

—Se preocupa por él.

—Por supuesto, es el Rey.

—No, se interesa por él como un hombre, Louis —Luke dijo suavemente.

Louis no discutió. Era inútil cuando Luke decía la verdad.

La mañana siguiente, Louis despertó con una sensación de náuseas y esta vez venía acompañada por calambres estomacales. Tomándose el vientre, se movió cuidadosamente de los brazos de Harry y caminó silenciosamente al baño. Vomitó en la taza del baño y suspiró con alivio cuando terminó. Limpiándose la boca, se levantó lentamente, para encontrarse con la mirada preocupada de Harry.

—Estás enfermo —dijo Harry con reproche en su voz—. ¿Llamaste al médico?

—Estoy bien. No exageres.

—No, no lo estás, Louis. Perdiste peso. ¿Por qué no lo noté antes? Voy a llamar a los médicos. —Cuando Louis intentó protestar, Harry dijo—: Es una orden del Rey Supremo.

—Y quién soy yo para decir que no —Louis dijo de mala gana.

—Tú... tú eres mi... amado —dijo sencillamente Harry.

👑

—Bien, ¿qué le pasa? —Harry exigió impaciente.

—Felicidades, Su Majestad.

—¿Discúlpeme? —Harry preguntó con enojo. El médico se atrevía a felicitarlo por la enfermedad de Louis.

—Es un milagro muy raro, Lord Tomlinson está embarazado.

—¿Él está qué? —preguntó Harry sin creer en lo que escuchaba.

—Él está esperando un hijo, Su Majestad.

—Pero eso es imposible, no puede ser —Harry movió la cabeza incrédulo.

—Creo que acaba de suceder, Harry —Louis dijo sorprendido desde la cama. El médico lo miró en shock al oírlo dirigirse al Rey por su nombre—. ¿Estoy realmente esperando un hijo? —preguntó al médico.

—Sí, lo está, Mi Señor. Hice las pruebas necesarias y los síntomas coinciden.

—Entiendo —Louis acarició experimentalmente su estómago—. Él... ella... está aquí... un hijo... —miró a Harry sonriendo suavemente—. Nuestro hijo.

—Déjenos.

—Sí, Su Majestad.

Mientras el médico se retiraba, observó la escena detrás de él y vio al Rey Supremo tomar a su concubino en brazos besándolo suavemente en los labios. Era la primera vez que veía esa expresión de ternura en el rostro del joven Rey

👑

—Harry, no seas ridículo.

—Te prohíbo moverte mucho. De hecho, sería mucho mejor que no dejaras las cama para nada.

—¿Me prohíbes? ¿Te estás escuchando? ¡Dile que está siendo ridículo, Luke! —Louis miró a su sirviente en busca de apoyo.

—Me temo que no puedo, Mi Señor.

—¿Porque él es el Rey Supremo? —dijo Louis malhumorado.

—Porque tiene razón. No es habitual que los hombres estén embarazados en Naverya. El último nacimiento exitoso del que he oído hablar fue hace diez años. Y aun así, el portador del niño tuvo complicaciones durante el parto.

—¿Ves? —Harry arqueó una ceja hacia Louis—. Tengo razón.

—Sí, sí, parece que siempre la tienes —Louis le sacó la lengua y Luke ahogó una sonrisa.

—Luke, déjanos. Aparentemente necesito enseñarle a alguien quién es el Rey Supremo aquí —dijo Harry con un falso tono enojado.

—Sí, Su Majestad —Luke sonrió dejándolos solos.

—¡Oh! ¿Ahora tienes que enseñarme una lección? — preguntó Louis.

—Sí, nunca aprendes —Harry se acercó a la cama donde Louis estaba cómodamente recostado debajo del cobertor.

—¿Quizás nunca me enseñaste correctamente? —provocó Louis.

—¿En serio? —rió suavemente Harry antes de sentarse en la cama y depositar un suave beso en su frente—. Tal vez debería hacerte recordar —Presionó un beso en los labios de Louis separándolos dejando su lengua deslizarse dentro.

Louis gimió de placer agarrando las solapas de la bata de Harry para acercarlo. Cuando el beso cambió de suave a urgente, Harry se apartó suavemente.

—¿Harry? —Louis abrió los ojos.

Harry lo miró, con los labios enrojecidos y los ojos dilatados, sólo quería acostarlo en la cama y hacerle el amor. Pero se contuvo —Estás esperando un hijo.

—Sí, lo sé. Me despierto con malestar y mi estómago está creciendo —Louis bajó su mirada hacia la pequeña hinchazón en su vientre acariciándola suavemente.

Harry bajó su mirada al lugar dónde la mano de Louis descansaba y sintió su corazón encogerse por la visión. Acarició el estómago de Louis con reverencia y lo miró a los ojos. —Nuestro bebé.

—Sí, Harry, nuestro bebé —sonrió devolviéndole el beso, pero Harry lo alejó otra vez—. Harry, ¿qué pasa?

—No creo que debamos hacer el amor. Eso... podría perjudicar al bebé —Harry parecía miserable.

—No, no. Le pregunté al médico. Está todo bien, siempre y cuando no planees lanzarme contra la pared o algo por el estilo. Aunque no me opondría si no estuviese esperando un niño ―murmuró haciendo círculos en los muslos de Harry.

—Aun así, creo que no debemos... —respondió Harry sin entusiasmo, su pene endureciéndose bajo los dedos de Louis que acariciaban la parte interna de sus muslos.

—¿Parezco frágil? —Louis lo miró tímidamente deslizando las manos debajo de la bata de Harry, pasando el pulgar por la ranura de su pene.

Harry jadeó antes de gemir —Maldición Louis, no me tientes.

—¿Estás tentado? —dijo maliciosamente mientras acariciaba toda su longitud desde la base, apretando suavemente los testículos. De repente, Harry se encontró acostado de espaldas con él montando sus caderas.

—Qué... —jadeó antes que Louis lo besara chupando su lengua lenta pero firmemente—. ¿Louis?

—Algunas veces, Harry, hablas mucho... —abrió la bata y dejó que sus manos vagaran por su pecho apretando los pezones ligeramente.

Harry gimió —¿Qué se te ha metido?

—¿Estoy embarazado? —dijo Louis antes de lamer un sendero por el pecho, a lo largo del esternón y dejando pequeños mordiscos en su bajo vientre.

—Louis. —Gimió Harry.

Él no respondió. Le habían enseñado que no era delicado hablar con la boca llena.

—Para, Louis —murmuró Harry con voz ronca mientras su mano tiraba de su cabello muy suavemente.

Louis se apartó del eje mojado y grueso de Harry, lamiéndose los labios lentamente.

—No quiero desperdiciarme en tu boca —dijo Harry llamándolo con la mano— Ven.

Louis sonreía mientras descendía cuidadosamente en aquél resbaladizo pene.

Cuando sintió la quemadura del miembro duro de Harry llenándolo, gimió de alivio y placer. Harry se aferró a sus caderas, empujándose hacia arriba antes de deslizarse casi hasta afuera ―Maldición, me olvidé... Louis no te muevas —Harry lo levantó sin esfuerzo y lo acomodó sobre su espalda, enfrentándolos.

Louis levantó la pierna izquierda enganchándola en la pantorrilla de Harry, a continuación empujó el culo contra su virilidad, sollozando —Date prisa, Harry.

—Lentamente, tenemos que hacerlo con calma —repetía Harry como si temiera olvidarse. Separó las nalgas suavemente antes de guiar su duro miembro en el lubricado agujero—. _Mmph__ ―_gimió Harry en voz alta—. Ha pasado un tiempo.

Louis apretó sus glúteos, sus músculos apretándose herméticamente en torno al pene de Harry, obteniendo otro gemido.

—Maldita sea, Louis, lento... —retirándose un poco.

—Rápido —respondió Louis apretando sus músculos nuevamente.

Louis acarició su pene y Harry apartó la mano a un lado, envolviendo sus largos y callosos dedos en su eje, comenzó a acariciarlo deteniéndose en su ranura. Sus dedos tomaron el pre-semen que fluía extendiéndolo alrededor de la longitud hinchada de Louis, quién gimió bajo, cuando Harry combinó el ritmo del movimiento de su mano con los impulsos cada vez más profundos de su pene que no dejaba de golpear todo el tiempo, su punto dulce.

—Déjate ir, Louis —susurró en su oído, mordiéndolo y a continuación lamiendo la marca.

Con Harry presionándose en su interior y la mano rodeándolo firmemente, Louis se dejó llevar.

Mucho, mucho más tarde, Louis se acomodó de costado, casi sobre su estómago mientras Harry limpiaba su dolorido agujero con un paño húmedo. Cuando terminó, besó su nalga suavemente haciéndolo ruborizar.

—¡Harry!

—¿Qué sucede? Amo tu culo —Harry lo tomó entre sus brazos.

—Estás medio duro de nuevo.

—¿Contigo? Siempre —Harry besó la parte superior de su cabeza—. Descansa Louis.

—_Hmmmm_.

Louis dejó que sus ojos se cerraran y entró en un sueño sin sueños.

👑

—Se ha convertido en una verdadera amenaza para nosotros —dijo uno de los hombres.

—Debemos hacer algo —respondieron los demás.

—¿Qué dice Zachary?

—No hablé con él, podría alertar al Rey.

—¿Por qué lo haría? Su posición peligra también. Pregúntale. El Rey confía en él y los sirvientes lo escuchan.

—¿Cuál es tu plan?

El hombre sacó una pequeña botella de la bolsa y se la entregó a su compañero —Con apenas tres gotas de este líquido la criatura desaparecerá. Con algo de suerte el padre junto con ella.

👑

—Oí que las felicitaciones están al orden del día, Su Majestad.

—Oh, pasa Will —dijo Harry abrazando a su hermano—. Las noticias corren rápido.

—Son noticias espléndidas y no ha sucedido en años — sonrió Will—. Así que, felicidades de nuevo, hermano. Siempre te gustó hacer las cosas a tu propio modo.

—Sí, pero el médico nos advirtió de las complicaciones que podrían ocurrir durante el parto.

—Creo que deberías preocuparte desde ahora. ¿No fuimos advertidos por nuestro padre? —Por primera vez, Will estaba serio.

—Recuerdo muy bien sus advertencias, Will.

El fallecido Rey Supremo tuvo sólo dos hijos. Harry creció sin su madre, quien murió dándolo a luz. La madre de Will era la concubina favorita de su padre y murió de causas misteriosas. Se realizaron investigaciones, pero nunca se conocieron las causas de su muerte. Su padre sospechaba que alguien dentro del Harén era el culpable pero sin pruebas poco podía hacerse.

—La comida de Louis siempre es probada antes de ser servida y ahora tiene a Caleb como su guardaespaldas.

—¿Caleb? ¿Tu propio guardaespaldas?

—Él merece lo mejor. —Dijo con sencillez Harry.

—Ten cuidado, Harry. La traición está en todas partes.

—Lo sé.

👑

—¿Zachary?

—Su Majestad. Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

—Me disculpo por ello.

—Está bien. Oí decir que Louis está embarazado. Felicidades, Su Majestad, ahora tiene a su heredero.

—Gracias, Zachary. Siempre puedo contar con tu gentileza.

—Si me permite el atrevimiento, Su Majestad, ¿por qué está aquí hoy?

—¿No puedo visitarte?

—Su corazón no ha estado conmigo desde que Louis llegó.

—Parece que la honestidad de Louis está alcanzando a todos a mi alrededor —dijo irónicamente Harry.

—Así que esa es la verdad —murmuró Zachary tristemente.

Harry se acercó y tomó al hombre más pequeño entre sus brazos —Lo siento, Zachary.

—He extrañado su contacto —Zachary inhaló el perfume de Harry, mientras lo apretaba con fuerza. Unos momentos después, se alejó—. Dígame Su Majestad, ¿por qué está realmente aquí?

—Gracias, Zachary —dijo Harry.

—¿No va a quedarse a pasar la noche? —preguntó melancólicamente.

—Yo... —Harry se quedó sin palabras.

Zachary suspiró —Está bien, Su Majestad. Comprendo.

—De nuevo gracias... por todo —Harry hizo una pausa—. Si no fueses parte de mi Harén, ¿dónde estarías?

Zachary pareció sorprendido antes de responder —No sé, Su Majestad, nunca he pensado en ello.

—Ya veo. Bien, te doy las buenas noches, mi hermoso Zachary —Harry lo abrazó mientras besaba su mejilla antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta.

—¡Majestad! —llamó Zachary.

Harry se volvió —¿Sí?

—No he oído nada, pero eso no significa que todo esté bien. Por favor, dígale a Louis que sea cuidadoso. No me cuentan todo.

—¿Por qué no se lo dices tú mismo?

—Hay un límite para mi gentileza, Su Majestad —dijo Zachary con una sonrisa irónica.

—Entiendo. Gracias, Zachary.

—Esta es la tercera vez que me agradece hoy —dijo con amargura.

—Quiero decirlo a cada momento.

—Sé que es así —respondió Zachary en voz baja.

Harry oyó cerrarse la puerta, mientras caminaba por el pasillo.

La seguridad de que Zachary no sabía nada, no lo alivió, no podía bajar la guardia. La vida de Louis y su hijo estaban en juego y él los protegería con todo lo que tenía.

Entró en la habitación que ambos compartían y lo vio acostado de lado. No quería más que rodear con sus brazos a Louis y abrazarlo. Aproximándose a la cama se arrodilló para observar su rostro relajado por el sueño.

—¿Estás mirándome otra vez?

La risa de Harry aumentó su volumen —¿Estás despierto?

Louis abrió los ojos, su sonrisa se reflejaba en su mirada desmintiendo su tono de reproche —Es difícil dormir con alguien observándote. Asusta.

—¿Sí? —Harry se levantó para sentarse en la cama, su mano acarició la mejilla del otro hombre— ¿Por qué no estás dormido, bebé?

—Porque no estabas aquí —respondió Louis.

Podía ver la tristeza en los ojos de Louis antes que intentara esconderla, dejando su rostro en blanco.

—Vengo de la habitación de Zachary —dijo Harry abruptamente.

—Oh —los ojos de Louis se abrieron antes de que los cerrara. Incluso en la oscuridad, Harry podía ver las lágrimas en sus pestañas.

—No dormí con él, Louis.

—¿Qué? —Louis abrió los ojos.

—Sé que quieres que sea justo con los demás. De manera tal que pueda asegurarme un heredero si tú embarazo no llega a término. Sí, Luke me dijo, porque tú no lo harías.

—Yo...

—No he terminado, déjame hablar —Harry hizo una pausa y al ver el asentimiento de Louis continuó—. Lo intenté... intenté dormir con mis concubinos, pero después de la última vez cuando casi grité tu nombre mientras me aliviaba en otros brazos, me di cuenta que no podía continuar. Entendí entonces, que no deseo un heredero, Louis. Yo sólo te quiero a ti y a nadie más. La última vez que me acosté con otro fue hace dos meses. Pídeme cualquier cosa, Louis, pero no me empujes hacia otra persona. Tú estás esperando a mi hijo y no tengo necesidad de nadie más —Harry acarició el vientre redondeado de Louis amorosamente.

—Yo... te amo Harry.

—Lo sé, Louis. Lo sé. Yo también te amo, pero ya lo sabes.

—Sí, lo sé.

—Así que dime, ¿cómo te fue en la Corte hoy? —preguntó Louis—. Ya que no me permites acompañarte a las sesiones.

—¿Todavía te quejas por eso?

—Estoy aburrido hasta la muerte, Harry. Me prohibiste un montón de cosas.

—Eso es porque me preocupo.

—Lo sé. Y por eso te escucho —dijo Louis antes de sonreír—, casi siempre. Cuéntame cómo están los reinos y si mis sugerencias fueron consideradas.

👑

—Ya no puedo abotonarme los pantalones. Estoy sólo de tres meses, ¿Luke?

—¿Tal vez debamos llamar al sastre en breve para tomarle nuevas medidas?

—Probablemente. Mi vientre crece día a día.

—Tengo que confesar que, para estar de tres meses, su vientre es más grande que lo habitual.

—Hmmm, ¿podría ser porque soy un hombre?

—O porque está comiendo más ahora —bromeó Luke.

—¿Estás insinuando que estoy gordo? —rió Louis.

—Claro que no, Mi Señor. No me atrevería.

—Hablando sobre eso, mi comida está tardando más de lo normal hoy.

—¿Quizás porque pidió tarta de cereza por la mañana?.

—No soy yo quién quiere —Louis apuntó hacia su estómago.

—Echándole la culpa a nuestro hijo, ¿Louis? —Harry se deslizó detrás de él y lo abrazó, descansando sus manos sobre el vientre ligeramente distendido.

—¡Harry! —gritó alegre, cruzando sus manos sobre las más grandes de Harry.

—Me retiro con su permiso, Majestad, Mi Señor —Luke les sonrió a ambos hombres antes de salir, quienes habían olvidado que aún estaba en la habitación con ellos, su partida pasó inadvertida.

👑

Harry despertó con Louis acurrucado en sus brazos, como era su costumbre. Besó suavemente su nuca y susurró somnoliento ―Louis.

―¿Louis? ―aún no recibía respuesta. Louis tenía el sueño ligero. Harry lo giró―. ¿Louis?, ¿Louis? —lo llamó preocupado notando que la temperatura de su cuerpo era más cálida de lo normal.

Harry lo movió suavemente a una posición reclinada sobre su regazo. Louis comenzó a sudar, ya no estaba tan caliente y en su lugar su cuerpo se estaba volviendo frío.

—¡Louis, despierta, maldición! —golpeó su rostro levemente pero continuaba inmóvil, respirando suavemente.

—¡Caleb! ¡Caleb! ¡Ven aquí!

La puerta de sus habitaciones se abrió inmediatamente y Caleb espió dentro —¿Su Majestad?

—Llama al médico. Algo está mal con Louis. ¡Apúrate! ―ordenó Harry y luego le habló suavemente a Louis―. Maldición, Louis. ¡Te exijo que despiertes! —sacudió los hombros del hombre en el instante en que las lágrimas se deslizaban por su rostro.

—Su Majestad... —Llamó una voz vacilante.

—Su Majestad, el médico está aquí. Usted tiene que liberar a Louis —Harry levantó su mirada y se encontró con Luke de pie cerca de Caleb, el médico estaba detrás de ellos.

—Louis no despierta —susurró Harry.

—Lo sé, Su Majestad, pero debe dejarlo para que el médico pueda atenderlo —dijo Luke en voz baja como si hablara con un niño.

Harry se obligó a entregar a Louis a Caleb y Luke quiénes lo retiraron de sus brazos para acomodarlo en la cama, permaneció quieto en su lugar, sus ojos no abandonaban la figura de Louis.

—¡Está sangrando! —Luke le advirtió al médico en pánico.

En ese momento, Harry sintió la humedad en su regazo y lentamente bajó los ojos para encontrarse con la mancha roja de sangre que Louis dejó atrás. Por primera vez en su vida, él rezó.

_«Por favor, no lo apartes de mí. Por favor, deja que nuestro hijo esté bien. Por _ _favor»_ _._

👑

Louis estaba soñando. Escuchaba voces y quería despertar, pero no podía. Sus párpados estaban muy pesados y carecía de fuerzas. Sentía como si se ahogara en un mar de oscuridad. Podía oír, pero no podía moverse. Algunas veces, escuchaba que alguien lloraba y lo llamaba diciendo su nombre, pero no importaba cuánto quisiera despertar, era imposible. Sólo podía escuchar.

👑

—Su Majestad, debería comer.

—No tengo hambre, Luke. Por favor, llévate la bandeja.

—¿Cómo podrás cuidar a Louis si no puedes ocuparte de ti, Harry? —preguntó su hermano.

—Estoy bien, Will —Harry sostenía la mano de Louis necesitando sentir su pulso, que aunque débil, le aseguraba que estaba vivo.

—Siempre has sido obstinado —suspiró Will—. ¿Comió algo antes de mi llegada?

—Comió ayer, Su Gracia, pero fue sólo una vez y apenas unos bocados de pan —respondió Luke.

—¿Y Louis? —preguntó Will preocupado.

—Él se pondrá bien... cuando despierte... pero... el niño se fue, Su Alteza —murmuró Luke con tristeza.

—¿Cuál fue la causa?

—El médico dijo que fue un veneno de acción lenta.

—¡Infierno sangriento!

👑

—¿Su Majestad?

—No quiero verte en este momento, Zachary —la ira empañaba la voz de Harry.

—¿Cree que soy responsable por esto? —dijo Zachary con un hilo de voz.

—No sé, Zachary. Alguien del Harén hizo esto y cuando descubra quién fue, pagará por el dolor que le ha causado a Louis —levantó la mirada y Zachary vio la miseria en los ojos del Rey Supremo así como su odio.

—No fui yo, Su Majestad. Puede no gustarme Louis por alejarlo de mí pero nunca perjudicaría a un niño inocente.

—Me parece bien por ahora, Zachary. Se realizará una investigación y entonces lo descubriremos.

—Yo...

—¿Alguna otra cosa, Zachary? —dijo Harry sin apartar sus ojos de Louis.

—No Su Majestad. Me despido entonces.

Pero el Rey no lo escuchó más, ocupado en acariciar la cabeza de Louis con mucha suavidad.

👑

Harry perdió la cuenta de los días que Louis estuvo inconsciente. Sólo sabía que quería estar ahí cuando él despertara. Will se hizo cargo de los asuntos del reino por lo que le estaba agradecido.

—Despierta Louis, por favor. No quiero un heredero, sólo te quiero a ti, por favor, vuelve a mí —rogaba con la esperanza de que Louis abriera sus ojos, pero la única respuesta, era su respiración superficial.

—H-H-Harry... —una voz ronca lo llamó y Harry sintió una mano acariciando su cabeza mientras despertaba.

Abrió sus ojos y vio un par de familiares ojos castaños que le devolvían la mirada —¿L-Louis? —dijo incrédulo.

—Harry... —Louis intentó sonreír sólo para terminar con una mueca de dolor.

—¡Caleb! ¡Caleb! —llamó Harry.

—¡Su Majestad! —dijo Caleb mientras abría la puerta.

—Llama al médico, Louis despertó.

—Sí, Su Majestad —sonrió Caleb aliviado. Por primera vez desde que su concubino favorito entró en coma, vio al Rey Supremo sonreír nuevamente.

👑

—¿Harry? ¿Qué es lo que quiere decir? ¿Dime, qué quiere decir? —Louis preguntó, sus ojos desesperados.

—Louis...

—Todavía siento a nuestro hijo, entonces, ¿qué quiere decir cuando dice que nuestro hijo se fue? ¿Qué quiere decir? !Maldición, respóndeme! —gritó Louis agitado.

—Louis... —comenzó Harry nuevamente antes que su voz se quebrara al ver las lágrimas mojando el rostro de Louis. Tomándolo en sus brazos, lo abrazó fuerte mientras Louis golpeaba su pecho con los puños.

—Todavía siento a Elliot. Él... ella... nosotros íbamos a llamarlo Elle para abreviar —gritó Louis.

—_Sh_ Louis —Harry lo acariciaba con ternura tratando de consolar su llanto.

👑

Louis alternó durante los días siguientes, entre estados de ira y depresión. Descargando sus frustraciones con todos a su alrededor, especialmente, con Harry. Los sirvientes estaban asustados y sólo Luke continuaba a su lado.

—¿Cuánto tiempo seguirás así, Louis?

—Cállate, Luke.

—Sé que perdiste un hijo, pero también el Rey, y él necesita de ti ahora.

—Ya no me importa.

—Sí, te importa. Aún te preocupas por el Rey y cuando mejores...

—No voy a mejorar. ¿Cómo alguien supera la pérdida de un hijo? —gritó Louis.

—¿Así que no te importa perder a Su Majestad, también? Porque eso es lo que estás haciendo ahora, al alejarlo cada vez que viene a visitarte —dijo Luke—. Piensa en eso.

Louis obstinadamente guardó silencio.

—Deseo ver al Rey.

—Sí, Mi Señor. Voy a anunciarlo —dijo el guardia entusiasmado antes de golpear y entrar en el cuarto.

—¿Su Majestad?

—Sí —la voz de Harry resonó.

—Lord Tomlinson está aquí para verlo.

—¿Louis? —preguntó Harry, la esperanza era evidente en su voz.

—Sí, Su Majestad.

—Déjalo entrar inmediatamente.

—Louis —Harry sonrió ampliamente levantándose de su asiento para tomarlo en sus brazos. Su sonrisa vaciló cuando Louis dio un paso atrás.

—¿Louis?

—Creo que no puedo hacer esto más, Harry.

—¿Hacer qué, Louis?

—Yo... creo que no puedo quedarme más aquí.

—Louis... —Harry se movió en su dirección.

—No, espera... escúchame. El Harén no es un lugar para mí, incluso antes que nuestro hijo... —Louis respiró hondo antes de continuar—. Incluso antes... no era completamente feliz, Harry.

—¿Qué intentas decirme, Louis? —preguntó angustiado Harry.

—Déjeme ir, Su Majestad.

👑

—¿Vas a dejarlo partir, así nada más? —preguntó Will a su hermano que parecía desamparado de pie frente a la ventana.

—¿Qué puedo hacer? Él no era feliz aquí, no era feliz conmigo. La luz que acostumbraba estar en sus ojos, se fue.

—¿Qué hay de la luz en tus ojos?

—Voy a estar bien cuando él esté bien —Harry continuó observando silenciosamente por la ventana cómo los sirvientes cargaban las pertenencias de Louis en el carruaje. Louis se encontraba allí, de espaldas a él con Luke a su lado.

Will se acercó a su hermano —Todo estará bien, Harry ―apretó su hombro intentando confortarlo.

El hombro de Harry tembló bajo la mano de Will. Le había costado toda su fuerza de voluntad no correr hacia Louis y pedirle que no se fuera. Cerró sus manos en puños. Esperaba que Louis volteara, así él podría ver su rostro una última vez. Pero no lo hizo, subió a bordo del carruaje seguido por Luke, lo observó partir atravesando los portones del palacio, llevándose su corazón con él.

👑

Luke mantuvo las manos de Louis firmemente apretadas ―Todo saldrá bien, Señor. Todo saldrá bien —Desde que Louis dejó el Harén, Luke se dirigía a él como Señor, aún incómodo con la idea de llamarlo por su nombre.

Louis lloraba silenciosamente, su fuerza de voluntad debilitada al recordar la expresión de Harry cuando le pidió permiso para dejar el Harén. Aun así, debía hacerlo y mientras el carruaje lo llevaba cada vez más lejos del palacio, rezó por la felicidad de Harry.

👑

Pasaron varios meses y muchos cambios sucedieron en Naverya. El Príncipe Will hizo del palacio su residencia permanente ayudando al Rey Supremo en los asuntos del reino. Fueron ejecutados cuatros hombres del Harén, incluido Joshua Irwin. Los hombres restantes del Harén recibieron casas en tierras pertenecientes a la familia Styles. Ninguno de ellos residía dentro del área del palacio, excepto Zachary quién permaneció al lado del Rey Supremo asumiendo la posición de Chambelán Real cuando el anterior ocupante del cargo falleció. Una tarea muy adecuada para el diplomático Zachary.

Harry deseó ir con Louis innumerables veces, pero entendió que él necesitaba tiempo para curarse. Rezó para que Louis volviera a él cuando superase la pérdida de su hijo. Esperó pacientemente. Manteniendo contacto con Luke, quién le enviaba frecuentes informes acerca de los progresos de Louis.

👑

—¿Cuándo regresarás con él, Louis?

—No lo sé, Luke.

—¿No lo extrañas? —preguntó inocentemente Luke.

Louis lo miró —¡Maldición! ¡Sabes muy bien que sí!

—Entonces, ¿por qué todavía estamos aquí y no con el Rey Supremo?

—N-Necesito tiempo.

—Tonterías, Louis. Ahora puedes volver con él. Si demoras más tiempo, puede que encuentre a otra persona, alguien que se preocupe por él y no lo abandone.

—¡Sabes por qué me fui! —exclamó Louis acusadoramente.

—Sí, lo sé. También sé que ahora es seguro para ti regresar.

Él también te echa de menos, lo sabes.

—Yo... —Louis miró a Luke, sus emociones a flor de piel—. ¿En verdad, Luke? ¿Puedo estar con él, otra vez?

—Si, Louis. Está bien ahora.

—Oh, Dios... —Louis intentó enjuagar las lágrimas que caían como ríos calientes por sus mejillas—. Mírame, llorando como una chica.

—Recuperaremos a tu hombre, ¿de acuerdo? —Luke le guiñó un ojo.

—Muy bien. Luke.

👑

—Su Majestad, llegó una carta de casa de los Tomlinson.

—Entrégamela —Harry abrió el sobre ansiosamente, reconociendo la letra de Luke.

—Lo dejaré, entonces.

—Gracias, Zachary —respondió Harry distraídamente mientras continuaba leyendo el contenido de la carta.

_Su Majestad,_

_Mi Señor ha mejorado en estos últimos meses. Estuvo ocupado ayudando en los asuntos de la casa, entre otras cosas, desde que su padre enfermó. Él le agradece la suma de dinero que le ha enviado pero desea que le transmita que va a devolverle ese dinero en cuanto pueda. Le advertí que usted se opondría, pero conoce a Mi Señor, sigue tan terco como siempre._

_Ha vuelto a sonreír otra vez. Usted me pidió especialmente que le informara sobre esto y estoy feliz de hacerlo ahora. Él está sonriendo y es una visión muy hermosa._

_Le conté a él sobre lo sucedido en el palacio como me pidió y aunque Mi Señor no habló mucho, creo que está feliz, en especial al oír las noticias de que su Harén ya no reside en el palacio. No le he informado de la traición de Lord _ _Irwin_ _ y de los otros Señores o de las medidas tomadas. Dejaré que Su Majestad le hable sobre el asunto si así lo desea._

_Una última cuestión, Su Majestad, Mi Señor dice que le gustaría volver a verlo. Creo que esta noticia lo hará feliz, como a mí al transmitirla._

_Su sirviente.  
_ _Luke_ _._

👑

—Ha llegado, Louis.

—¿Quién llegó, Luke? —Louis levantó la mirada de los libros que examinaba.

—Su Alteza el Rey, él está aquí —dijo Luke animado.

—¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Está aquí? Cómo aquí... ¿en mi casa? ¿Él está aquí? —preguntaba Louis incrédulo.

—Sí, aquí. Está esperándolo en el salón, Señor.

Louis permaneció sentado mirando a Luke con los ojos muy abiertos. —¿Q-Qué debo hacer, Luke?

—Ve por él.

—Pero, ¿me veo bien? —preguntó Louis preocupado.

—¡Sólo tienes que ir por él, Louis!

Harry se paseaba nervioso por el salón, esperando ver a Louis. Pensamientos aleatorios daban vueltas en su mente. ¿Cómo estará él? ¿Estará bien? ¿Se pondrá feliz al verme? Escuchó la voz de Louis hablando con Caleb al otro lado de la puerta, segundos después ésta se abrió y Louis entró en la habitación, lucía como él y al mismo tiempo parecía diferente.

—S-Su Majestad —saludó vacilante.

Harry lo observó atentamente antes de atravesar la sala con pasos largos para tomar al hombre más pequeño en sus brazos ―¿Louis? —susurró.

—Harry —Louis elevó la mirada hacia sus ojos, suavemente acarició su mejilla—. Te extrañé.

—Yo también —respondió Harry antes de besarlo con infinita ternura en los labios. Un beso amoroso que comenzó tierno y fue volviéndose desesperado cuando se probaron uno al otro después de tanto tiempo. Harry tomó a Louis por las caderas acercándolo. Sus miembros endurecidos se rozaban uno contra el otro en dulce alivio.

Les tomó varios minutos registrar que alguien llamaba a la puerta, se separaron de mala gana, el brazo de Harry no se movió de su lugar en torno a la cintura de Louis.

—¡Adelante! —dijo Louis.

—¿Mi Señor? —Luke miró a Louis con una pregunta en sus ojos—. Él está esperando acá afuera.

—Tráelo, Luke —dijo Louis sonriendo.

—¿Traer a quién? —Harry parecía perplejo.

—Joey Tomlinson Styles —respondió Louis antes de añadir—. El gemelo de Elliot —un atisbo de tristeza apareció en sus ojos antes que desapareciera rápidamente.

El Rey Supremo quedó atónito mientras Louis le presentaba un bebé con cabello dorado y ojos azules, del mismo color que los de Louis.

👑

Louis volvió con Harry, junto con Luke y Joey, el mismo día que Harry fue a buscarlo. El anuncio sobre el nacimiento de su hijo se hizo público y las celebraciones continuaron durante tres días, todos en el Reino de Styles festejaron que el Rey finalmente tenía un heredero.

Harry estaba sencillamente feliz por tener a Louis otra vez a su lado, consideraba a Joey como un presente extra, uno por el que estaría agradecido siempre.

—¿Estás enojado conmigo? —le preguntó Louis.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por el bebé?

—Por no hablarte sobre él.

—No, Louis. Entiendo por qué lo hiciste, aunque me hubiera gustado estar a tu lado durante el embarazo —dijo Harry apesadumbrado.

—Lo siento, Harry.

—Estabas protegiendo a nuestro hijo y lo entiendo, Louis ―Harry le dio un suave beso en la frente.

—Gracias.

—¿Por qué?

—Por no renunciar a mí.

—Nunca —Harry lo besó más fuerte.

—¿Duele? —Harry trazó lentamente con el dedo la larga cicatriz en el centro del vientre de Louis.

Louis se rió. —No, no duele, Harry. Han pasado unos meses y no duele más.

—Podría abrirse si... si...

—¿Si me haces el amor largo y fuerte? —dijo Louis atrevidamente.

—Estoy feliz que encuentres esto divertido, porque a mí no me lo parece —Harry se acomodó de costado, dándole la espalda a Louis.

—¡Hey! —Louis rozó su brazo gentilmente.

Harry se encogió de hombros apartando el brazo del otro hombre.

—¡Ay! —exclamó Louis.

Harry se volvió rápidamente hacia él, agarrando sus brazos con fuerza. —¿Dónde estás herido? ¿Dónde?

Cuando Louis rió, se dio cuenta que el hombre había bromeado con él.

—No es gracioso, Louis. Casi te perdí dos veces.

—Lo sé y lo siento. Pero estoy ahora aquí y la cicatriz ya no duele más. No me has tocado desde que volví y estoy preocupado de que no me desees más. ¿Es porque ahora soy feo?

—¿Feo? ¿De qué estás hablando? —Harry lo miró viendo la inseguridad por primera vez detrás de sus sonrisas y bromas—. ¿Es lo que crees?

Louis lo miró asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Louis... —Harry suspiró—. Esa cicatriz es la prueba de que diste a luz a mi hijo. Es la marca de un guerrero, ¿cómo podría no amarla? —Harry besó delicadamente la fina línea para demostrar su punto de vista—. ¿Me amarías menos si yo tuviese una cicatriz en cualquier parte de mi cuerpo?

—¡No! —respondió Louis inmediatamente.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó.

—Porque te amo. Sin importar tus cicatrices o.... ¡Oh! —hizo una pausa cuando finalmente entendió lo que Harry intentaba explicar.

—Sí. Te amo, Louis.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no... me tocas?

—No sé si estás listo.

—Ha pasado casi un año desde que estuvimos juntos por última vez, Harry.

—Podría lastimarte, Louis. ¿Y si esos puntos se abren?

—Harry, estos puntos se disolvieron y sólo queda la cicatriz. ¡Siente! —Louis tomó su mano y la llevó a su vientre.

Tenía razón, Harry no conseguía sentir los puntos ni nada, ¿pero podía arriesgarse? No quería lastimarlo, a pesar que lo destrozaba estar junto a Louis y no poder tocarlo como quería.

—¡Harry! —dijo Louis con firmeza—. Hazme el amor o voy a encontrar a otro que lo haga —de pronto vio sus muñecas firmemente agarradas por la dominante mano de Harry. Su mano izquierda apretó su cuello con una presión firme y suave al mismo tiempo.

—¿Harry? —susurró cautelosamente.

La mano de Harry apretó ligeramente su garganta y a pesar de sentirse asustado, no se sentía amenazado. Se relajó convencido que Harry nunca le haría daño.

—¡Tú eres mío! —Harry dijo rudamente.

—Pruébalo —dijo Louis desafiante con un brillo en los ojos.

Harry extendió la mano hacia una botella de aceite ubicada en la mesa al lado de la cama y derramó una generosa cantidad en su pene cubriéndolo completamente. Sin apartar su mirada de Louis, quien le devolvía la mirada observando cómo la cabeza bulbosa del miembro de Harry se volvía rojo-púrpura. La nariz de Harry se dilató cuando Louis lamió sus labios con anticipación.

Harry empujó las piernas de Louis hacia atrás hasta que sus rodillas casi rozaron sus hombros. A continuación lo besó en una mezcla de lenguas y dientes, era un beso sin habilidad, áspero, sucio y mojado. Harry tiró de su cabello moviendo su cabeza y exponiendo su cuello que lamió y mordió fuerte antes de entrar en Louis con un duro impulso.

El doble asalto dejó a Louis sin aliento y sus caderas se arquearon en un intento por conseguir que lo poseyese más profundo.

Harry no dijo nada, continuó mirándolo y empujándose incansablemente contra él, dentro y fuera. Nunca dejó de mirarlo. No había necesidad de palabras, ellos se comunicaban en un nivel elemental. Louis gimió, rompiendo la intensa mirada fija de Harry, sus ojos se cerraron cuando el placer fue demasiado.

Su semen se deslizó entre sus estómagos en chorros gruesos y cremosos de color blanco.

Algunos minutos después, Harry gimió su liberación y Louis sintió la humedad que vació en él cuando se suavizó en su interior. Harry se acomodó sobre su espalda llevando a Louis suavemente encima de él.

👑

Louis observaba la visión frente a él, los dos hermosos hombres que amaba más que a su propia vida. El Rey Supremo acostado de espaldas en el suelo levantaba a su hijo antes de bajarlo. Joey reía, su padre repitió el movimiento haciéndolo gritar de alegría.

Ambos se habían acercado en los pocos meses que siguieron al retorno de Louis a la residencia Styles y la primera palabra de Joey fue _"Papá"_ y ocurrió cuando Harry lo estaba bañando.

Ligeramente celoso porque la primera palabra de Joey fue para Harry, su envidia desapareció, cuando observó la mirada maravillada y las lágrimas mal disfrazadas de Harry hacia su hijo, era imposible permanecer enojado. Además, Louis tenía la oportunidad de conseguir que la primera palabra de su hijo fuera para él, la próxima vez.

Acarició suavemente su vientre, mientras sentía la leve curva. Otro milagro cargado de amor que contaría en breve a su marido. Tal vez después que Harry le hiciese el amor de nuevo durante la noche. Necesitaba que fuera áspero antes que Harry lo transformara en sexo delicado. Su marido podía ser muy protector con él y con las personas que amaba.

Harry lo miró con una amplia sonrisa, Joey se acurrucaba entre sus brazos y Louis le devolvió la sonrisa, agradecido por todas las personas en su vida.

Podría no estar viviendo el sueño que imaginó tres años atrás, pero estaba viviendo uno mucho mejor ahora. Un sueño lleno de paz, risas y amor. Mucho amor.

Eso era más que suficiente.

**FIN.**


End file.
